A method for manufacturing a fibre reinforced structure, namely a wind turbine rotor blade, is for example disclosed in EP 2 133 373 A. Typically, fibre layers in form of mats are stacked on each other in a mould and, after the mould is closed, a resin is infused and cured so as to produce the rotor blade.
Another method of producing a fibre reinforced structure is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,160, which describes a method of producing a wind turbine rotor blade, comprises the use of a filament reinforced composite mandrel. The filaments are wound on the mandrel to ultimately form a spar of the wind turbine rotor blade.